lost beneath the forgotten shadows
by innocentwriter345
Summary: the teen titans are faced with two new villans, but the two are only interested in making beast boy and robin pay for what the did in the pastyou'll get the title later in the story
1. Chapter 1

Lost Beneath the forgotten shadows

Today was the most boring of the day of a lifetime and it was really good just sitting there and chilling out. Then before they could do anything about it, it happened so quickly. A huge wall just crashed at the side of the teen titan's tower! "Hey, just thought we'd come on down for a family reunion" said a mysterious girl with a masquerade mask. "Don't worry, Robin and beast Boy are the ones that are going to pay," said another girl with the same kind of mask. The two left almost as quickly as they had come. "Who were those two?' said Cyborg completely puzzled. "Was this some sort of surprise? Because I am not sure it is any one's birth day" said starfire even more lost. "Oook" said raven. But once they thought that they were long gone the were just waiting for them to think that "idiots!". They swooped over them like a hawk and came over to raven as she became unconscious. "Raven!" yelled beast boy. _What the heck_ is_ going on? _

**Raven: **

When they crashed in and took her it all went black. Then raven's eyes slowly opened and she saw the two same girls in the weird masks. "What…do you want" raven said half asleep. "Your help".

**Beast boy: **

"What do we do-how do we find them what's going on?" beast boy said in hysterically. "Calm down beast boy!" said robin really irated "I don't know… let's sit down and think here". Then with one crash beast boy flew out the window (I think he crashed through) and saw raven, lying there asleep and those two girls…in the masquerade

Masks but once he saw them they ran away quickly. Beast boy went to raven to see if she was ok.

**Raven:**

After all that happened it all went black (I wonder if she's annoyed with me for making her be knocked out these many times) again. Once she woke up she saw some thing green and with big eyes. " Oh no you don't green monster!" then she hit him with her telekinetic blasts from her hand. Then when she opened them more she saw that she had by accident hit beast boy "beast boy!" she yelled. "Thanks for using me for target practice!" he said angrily in a rage. "I'm sorry…I thought you were the –umm…the bad guy in my dream," said raven really sorry. Beast boy walked out before he could hear that though.

**To be continued in chapter 2 **


	2. Chapter 2

Beneath the hidden shadows

Chapter 2:trying to find what's behind the mask

**Raven:**

Raven snuck out of Titan's Tower in the middle of the night were no one was awake besides her, that's when the her journey started. She went down dark alleys all across the town and then she found it. This was the place for sure. Raven hid in the shadows as she slid in through the door as quiet as she could be.

She was now in their territory, she had to do what she had to do.

**Beast boy:**

When Raven left she thought that everyone was asleep but actually Beast boy was trying to fall asleep but he couldn't he had one thing on his mind. Raven. _It was like she didn't care, And after all those hours I was by her side, it's not like I deserve a medal, all I want is, is. –Sigh- I don't know what _

_I need to talk things over with Raven. _Beast boy walked over into Raven's door and knocked. And again. And again. She wasn't answering at all, so then beast boy went to his last resort. "Raven I going to break down this door in 3,..2,..1!" beast boy shape shifted into a rhino and broke down the door (he really needs to think of better ideas). There was no one there. Beast boy looked around everywhere but found nothing but her stuff. Beast boy was willing to look a thousand leagues under the sea to find her he had to find her. Tears were streaming down his face as he ran and called her name, but this was some thing that he had to do, and do it alone.

"Raven!"

**Raven:**

Raven was in there._ Few, I got through here now all I need to do is get to them and talk to them. _Then all of the sudden a dagger went spiraling towards Raven's head and just missed it.

"What do you want?"

"you asked me to help…"

**to be continued in chapter 3… **


	3. Chapter 3

Beneath the hidden shadows

Chapter 3: a deal

**Beast boy:**

"Raven!" called Beast boy once more with more tears through his face as he ran faster and faster. _Some thing could've happened to her! She could've been kidnapped or, or- _Beast boy all of the sudden had a huge grudge on his face and ran a lot faster. _I don't care where she is all I care is that she is safe and doesn't hate_ _me. _Then it was as if a light bulb went on in Beast boy's head. ' Hey wait a minute, those girls in those masks must have taken her!" said Beast boy with a rush of anger. "Okay Beast boy, think where were they headed last?' oh yeah! Of course down town!" said beast boy. _Hold on raven I'm coming, _thought beast boy…

**Raven:**

"Tell me Raven were you planning on stopping us," said the second voice. "Because if you were boy, do **you **have the wrong idea" said the first voice. " Tisk, tisk, tisk now Raven did you think you going to beat us at our own game and get answers?" said the second voice again. "We will do her no harm, well that's if we can settle a deal," said a third voice…

**Both: **Beast boy shape shifted into a dog so he could pick up Raven's scent. _Ah ha! She is down town! The scent stops here._ Beast boy shape shifted into his normal self and quietly slid in the door. Then his eyes widened almost immediately.

He saw Raven. He saw her with two wait, no three girls with raven. Then when he got a closer look, he saw that they had cat ears, huge claws, and-"ahhhhhh!" shrieked Raven. "Raven!" Beast boy came running "Let go of her!" "Aww look, it's Raven's little boy friend" said the third voice coldly "It's no use, with in mere minutes she be one of my little followers". Beast Boy looked at the two others he could see the glow in their eyes and tell that they were hypnotized under the third voice's trance. "Fine," said Beast boy, " Let's make a deal, we'll have a fight and if I win you let go of raven". "And if I win," said the third voice, "I you will be under my trance". "Okay then," said Beast boy with great anger rushing through him "Let's settle this".

**To be continued in chapter 4…**


	4. Chapter 4

Note! (Juliet you better read this!):I Hope you get better Juliet, the point I'm actually doing another story is because u ask, thanks for the push.

This chap is dedicated to shadow929, hope you get over with that sickness and torture my friends and boyfriend (the one tat you laughed at hysterically) and then harass Noah too.

Chapter 4: the fight begins 

"Why are you doing this?" said beast boy disgusted. "Well…it's not my fault they mad with you, that was your doing".

"What?" Beast boy yelled half shocked and mad that she was blaming him. "Don't blame me for your mistakes! I don't what your problems are, but don't try using them and me to solve them!" Beast boy pointed to the girls in the masks "so what the hell do you think that taking your problems out on other people helps!". "hmm" the dark person came out to reveal a woman with dark hair, lots of lipstick, and a long red cape, then she put her finger on her mouth "let me make this straight," she said thinking "I am the big scary witch and I am making them against you". The vile looking figure started to laugh quietly, muffled by her hand, but then got louder as she removed it and then slowly stopped "so close, but you lose the million dollar question, sadly, it goes to-ding ding ding!-Me! Yes I am a witch, and some times I can take my problems out on some one, but this is not my fault. You may think I am bluffing but this is true, because it is not my fault that you forgot them" she said with a deviant smile. "What are you talking about? Forgot?" beast boy said with a angry/puzzled look scrunched into his face. "Girls, come here." Said the woman with the red coat and they obediently did as told "now," she said with an even wider smile "for the main show, off with the masks!" she yelled evilly in joy. Masks flew into the air and fluttered down to the ground. Beast boy looked up and as eyes where wide with complete shock for what she saw. Her. When he thought he lost her for good, there she was. His tears flowed down his cheeks "Aerin!" he came over to her slowly "you're alive!" then without warning he had flew over and hugged her tightly.

FLASHBACK

"Big brother?' said a little girl tugging on Beast boy's shirt "will you play with me?" she said with huge eyes and an innocent look. Beats boy laughed happily "sure Aerin!". They went outside as the two young children went into the forest to play. So they played hide and go seek and beast boy was the seeker. "18…19…Aaaaah!" beast boy let out a ear piercing scream as some one took his arm and forcefully dragged his arm you will be coming with us. Your mother sold you to the lab," beast boy's eye's filled with tears "w-what are you t-talking about? My mom loves me! She wouldn't give me to you!" Beast Boy sobbed in confusion. "Big brother!" Aerin shed a few tears and wouldn't stop calling, Hopelessly searching for her brother. There, Beats boy didn't have much memories of being taken to that lab, all he knew was he slept in a room where he was chained, the scientists injected things into him, but the most he remembered of all was when there was a huge flash of green. There was no dogging he couldn't run away. Then all the sudden it happened. It hit him, and then it all went white –and that was the end of being normal for him.

END OF FLASHBACK

"you think your off from what you did?" Aerin pushed him back and sneered. "You left me! Forgot me! I was just forgotten just like a shadow!" Aerin cried as she yelled with rage. "I was taken Aerin…" Beast boy looked down and held himself back by putting his hands into a fist "and your just being lied to…they're all LIES!" Beast boy screamed as he flew over (in bird form) to the woman and used his talons to scratch her. It definitely left a mark. "you…" the woman said as you could see the anger and tension rising in her face "….are a dead MAN!" the woman shrieked as she ruthlessly tried to crash the bird. Then when they where still in their battle to figures came from the dark and then yelled "NOW!"

ha ha ha! Now you better review me or will not write another chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Aerin! You've got to trust me!" Beat Boy yelled.

All of the sudden beast boy was quickly hit over the head. Then it was a black. "uhng…." Beast boy was left where he was on the ground. Light came through the door as he sat up. "oww…that woman its hard…" as he was rubbing the bump on his head. Then a thought streaked through his head "Aerin!" Beast boy quickly stood up and looked around. There was no one. "She's going to pay" as Beast boy clenched his fists and looked down. "this is where it begins," beast boy said under his breath "this is when I'm gonna make things right!"

Beast boy then walked out of the door. This is where its going to begin.

Sorry about that…..but I seriously forgot to add this to the last chap

Plz review jules!


End file.
